


Rock Me, Amadeus

by bellatemple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<a href="http://www.independent.co.uk/arts-entertainment/music/news/classical-to-rap-music-lovers-have-much-more-in-common-than-you-would-think-919553.html">According to Professor North</a>, both heavy metal and classical fans are united by a shared "love of the grandiose", which means that a Metallica fan is far more likely to listen to Mahler than an indie kid is to give reggae a try."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Me, Amadeus

"Dude."

"What?"

"Are you kidding me?"

" _What?_ "

"Moonlight Sonata?"

"It's soothing."

"It's Beethoven."

"So?"

"So since when do you listen to anything _other_ than hard rock and metal?"

"Hey, just because it's not your whiny indie bullshit --"

"Just because you don't like it doesn't make it --"

"Shhhh! This is the best part!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"What?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?"

"Shut up, bitch."


End file.
